Kiss and Tell
by Emmi82
Summary: Whoever says boys dont kiss and tell is crazy. Follow Troy as he tells the boys how the oh so innocent Gabriella turned into a nymphomaniac. Graphic!
1. Second and Third

**Ok so I know I said this would be a one shot, but it ended up being too long. There isn't really much of a storyline, it is pretty much Troy making his friends want to be him more than they could ever imagine. Each chapter contains a hot, sexy, graphic Troyella flashback. This story is very M. Don't like don't read!!!! Untitled for now, please give me some ideas!**

Troy and Gabriella pulled away from the kiss when they heard the voices of a bunch of boys.

"Shit you gotta go baby," Troy said and she nodded.

"I will see you tonight?"

"As always," he smiled and she smiled back. They gave each other one last kiss. And Gabriella removed herself from the locker she was pressed up against. She walked away, turning her head to look back at Troy. He winked and she smiled, and he smiled back. As Gabriella walked down the hallway of the locker room she saw the rest of the team walking in. They froze when they saw her. Her hair that had been pulled back earlier in the day, was now down and messy. The button down shirt she was wearing now had two buttons that were unbuttoned instead of one. She smiled at them.

"Have a good practice boys," she smiled with confidence, as she walked up to them, and they parted to let her through. They looked at each other in shock and then all went to the section wear Troy's locker was, to see him getting dressed for practice.

"Ahem," Chad cleared his throat. Troy turned to see his team looking at him, either smirking or raising their eyebrows.

"What?" he said with a knowing smile on his face. They all laughed and shook their heads. They parted their ways to get ready for practice.

"By the way guys, my dad is gone today. I'm running practice," Troy called. They all cheered and he smiled. This meant no drills, just fooling around, usually casual games of two on two.

"I'm gonna go get the stuff," Troy said making his way though their section of the locker room. They guys nodded.

"Dude," Chad said and he turned to him. Chad pointed to him. "Don't think you are getting away without talking." Troy smiled before walking out. A few minutes later Chad, Jason, and Zeke, joined Troy by one of the baskets, while the other guys went to other baskets.

"So, wanna tell us why Gabriella was in the boys locker room," Chad said passing Troy the ball. Jason and Zeke laughed.

"For the exact same reason you think she was," Troy smiled and they shook their heads. He shot the ball and made it. Zeke rebounded it.

"So now studying means making out," Zeke asked.

"Yeah…and more," Troy smiled. Chad, who was about to take a shot froze and turned to Troy. Troy laughed at his reaction.

"How much more?" he asked in shock.

"Everything but," Troy laughed, and tried to take the ball from Chad, but he pulled it

away.

"Wait, wait, wait," Chad said in disbelief.

"Did you just get head in our locker room?" Zeke asked.

"Yep," Troy smiled. Considering Chad was in so much shock, Troy was able to steal the ball.

"Are you kidding?" Jason asked.

"Nope," Troy replied taking a shot.

"Wait, Gabriella Montez. Captain of scholastic decathalon team, innocent Gabriella, just gave you head during school," Chad said in shock.

"Gabriella isn't so innocent anymore," Troy replied.

"Wait did you guys seal the deal?" Jason asked.

"Who says seal the deal?" Chad asked Jason. (Gossip Girl!!) Troy and Zeke laughed, and Jason glared at Chad.

"No. I don't know if you have realized it but there is a lot more things to do than sex," Troy said.

"Ok, but when did this happen, and how?" Chad asked.

Flashback

Troy and Gabriella were lying in his bed making out as she let out a soft moan, for his hand was in her pants. As his fingers traveled inside of her she whimpered from the pain. Troy immediately pulled out.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Yeah…I'm fine…it just hurt. No guy has ever really done that," she replied.

"I'm sorry baby, I should have asked," he replied. "I wont do it again."

"Maybe…maybe you should."

"What?"

"Well, I'm not ready for sex, but I will be sometime, and I don't want that to be the first time you are inside of me," she replied.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Just promise to take it slow," she said. "And will you talk me through it?"

"Of course," he said in a comforting tone. Troy moved from on top of her to next to her, so he was lying on his side. He gave her a light kiss and looked straight into her eyes.

"I'm not gonna go inside of you yet," he said slipping his hand into her underwear and he began to rub her. However, she wasn't getting wet. "You need to relax baby, or it wont work."

"I'm sorry, it just still kind of hurts," she said extremely apologetic.

"Don't be sorry, here I have a better idea," he said.

"What's that?" He kissed began to kiss down her neck then her body.

"Tell me when you feel like you are gonna cum," he said licking her nipple.

"Ok," she sighed. He continued to kiss down her body and once he got passed her belly button, he spread her legs open. He kissed her clit and she sighed. His tongue moved throughout her folds causing her to moan and sigh. She ran her fingers through his hair pulling him closer to her. He smiled as a gush of wetness entered his mouth.

"You're getting wet baby," he breathed hot air against her clit.

"I know," she moaned. He slipped the tip of his tongue into her entrance to see how wet her insides were.

"Oh fuck," she moaned.

"Come on baby," he moaned sucking on her clit. "One more and I can go inside of you."

"Oh shit Troy, I can feel it," she moaned and he put his mouth to her entrance, tasting her wetness again. He licked inside of her and knew she was ready. He pulled his mouth away and she groaned.

"No, don't stop," she moaned as he climbed on top of her.

"I wanna make you cum with my fingers," he said against her lips.

"Then do it already," she moaned and he smiled. He slipped his fingers into her folds and began to rub up and down.

"How does that feel," he whispered in her ear.

"Amazing," Gabriella sighed.

"You're pussy is so fuckin wet," he said in a husky tone quickening his pace. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" He slipped one finger in her and she gasped in pain. However, she was so wet it wasn't as bad she thought. He pulled in and out and she began to moan. After a few minutes the pain was completely gone.

"Oh god Troy, faster!" She went in and out as past as possible. Her hips thrust against his pumps as she moaned into each one. She placed her hands on top of his and pushed him in farther. She moved her hips around as he moved his fingers around.

"I'm there Troy!" she moaned. Just then her body shook with pleasure. He slowly pulled out of her and kissed her lightly.

End Flashback

"Wait, you go to second and third with her, and now she is giving you head in the locker room?" Zeke asked.

"No, the secret spot, the janitor's closet, our dressing rooms in the theater, not to mention our houses as well," Troy replied and the boys jaw dropped.

**I hope this gives you an idea about what the rest of the chapters will be like! Please Review!**


	2. Needs, Positions

_Previously On:_

"_Wait, you go to second and third with her, and now she is giving you head in the locker room?" Zeke asked._

"_No, the secret spot, the janitor's closet, our dressing rooms in the theater, not to mention our houses as well," Troy replied and the boys jaw dropped. _

---

"What!" they all exclaimed in unison.

"What can I say boys, turns out girls have the same needs as we do."

Flashback

The next day at school the only thing Gabriella could think about was the night before. How good it felt to have him inside of her, and how much she wanted it again. Much to her dismay Troy had basketball practice and Gabriella had a family dinner so they wouldn't be able to do anything until the day after. It shocked her that after one night, she felt like she wouldn't be able to go a day without his touch. Maybe it was because she had found away to be pleasured without sex, she didn't know. All she knew is that she was going to have to find some way to survive the night. By 8:00 that night Gabriella couldn't take it anymore. Nervously, she slipped her hand into her own shorts and started to rub herself…

The next night Troy and Gabriella were on her bed making out, when Gabriella lifted up her hips to take her shorts off. Troy looked at her amused.

"Desperate much," he joked.

"Please Troy," she begged. "It's all I have been able to think about. I was dying last night to the point to where I had to do it myself." He looked at her in shock.

"Wait did you just say what I think you said?" She blushed and nodded.

"I cant even begin to tell you how hot that is," he said and she rolled her eyes. "How was it?" He asked kissing her neck.

"It felt good, but I couldn't cum," she replied. He smiled against her neck.

"You want me to show you how to do it?" He looked up at her and she nodded. With that, he took her hand and slid it into her pussy, and guided her around, teaching her where everything is.

End Flashback

"What did you do to deserve this," Chad asked in disbelief and he laughed.

"Yeah, let us in on the secret," Zeke said.

"Well boys if you give, you get," Troy replied simply.

"So you have to do stuff to her, and then she will return," Chad said, figuring it out.

"You make it sound bad," Troy replied. "I promise you Chad if you gave some to Taylor you would be getting a lot more."

"Whatever," Chad replied and they laughed.

"Anyways is she good," Zeke asked.

"Remember Amber?" Troy asked. Amber was a cheerleader who had been passed around by the majority of the basketball team, before Gabriella transferred and the school changed. The boys nodded. "Better." The boys jaw's dropped.

"How is that possible?" Chad asked in shock.

"Practice," he smiled.

"Ok so she gives you head all the time, but doesn't it get a little boring, like always the same thing?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah," Chad and Jason agreed.

"Oh no," Troy replied shaking his head.

Flashback

"So how about we change things up a little bit," he said kissing her neck.

"What?" she asked confused.

"We can do it in different positions…" He kissed down her chest and she sighed.

"Positions, huh?" she moaned.

"Yeah," he kissed her breast.

"Ok," she sighed. He smiled against her nipple and licked it one more time before slipping his hand into her folds. She moaned and sighed as she began to get damp.

"Oh Troy," she moaned. The tip of his fingers went into her entrance and he pulled out quickly making her groan. "Don't do that to me."

"What? This?" he teased doing it again.

"Troy," she whimpered. "Please, just give it to me." He flipped them over and maneuvered her so she was straddling him. He inserted his fingers into her folds and rubbed her a few times before traveling inside of her.

"Oh f uck!" she exclaimed. His fingers traveled in and out of her wet pussy as her hips thrusted against them. Her hands traveled to her breast and she began to play with her nipple.

"Oh s hit baby, that is so hot," he moaned.

"What about this," she panted as her hand traveled down to her clit and began to rub.

"Oh yeah," he panted. He began to pump in and out harder and faster, making her scream.

"I need to be licked," she moaned.

"Yeah?" he teased, wanting to see her plead.

"Eat me out Troy. I need your tongue in my pussy," she moaned still thrusting against his

fingers. She scooted towards him and grabbed his head lifting it up to her wet pussy. Her hands massaged his head as he began to lick her, his fingers still working her insides.

"Jesus, I've never felt like this before," she moaned. "Oh my god!" His fingers moved faster as well as his tongue.

"Come on baby, cum for me," he mumbled against her clit.

"I'm gonna squirt!" she moaned. Just then she hit her climax and her body shook with pleasure.

"Holy shit," she panted as his fingers pulled out and he kissed right bellow her belly button. She moved down and smiled at him. She kissed him and slid down his body feeling his hard on.

"What can I do about that?" she asked seductively.

"Whatever you want, but how about I clean you up while you're at it," he replied in a husky tone. She smiled and turned around, still straddling him. She bent down and pulled down his boxers, revealing his erection. She stroked his length a few times before taking him in her mouth. At the same time, he held onto her hips and brought his mouth up to her pussy. Slowly and gently he began to lick up her juices. They both moaned against each other's bodies as their mouths sucked. Before she knew it, he had cum. She turned around and collapsed on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her as she placed her cheek on his chest.

"Show me another one," she whispered a few minutes later.

"What?"

"I wanna do it in another position," she said looking up at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah," she said. He was a little taken aback, considering they had just 69-ed but he of course gave in.

"Ok," he smiled. He turned her around so her back was against his chest, and pulled her up so her neck rested in his shoulder. One hand traveled down to her pussy, one to her right breast. He began two massage the two most private parts of her body…

End Flashback

"Positions!" Chad exclaimed in shock.

**Please Review!!!!**


	3. Kinky

"Guys, I'm telling you, you have to try this shit," Troy said seriously. "The girls will go crazy. And you get to see so much more. My bro called it finger fucking." 

"Damn, who knew Gabriella was like this?" Zeke asked.

"I sure as hell didn't, but now she is shockingly…kinky," Troy said and the boys looked at him in shock.

Flashback

She laid on the bed completely naked, with a can of whipped cream in her hand. She sprayed a little bit on her neck and he sucked it off. She had been spraying it all over her body, slowly making her way down her body, teasing Troy.

"Right here," she teased putting it on her waistline.

"Baby please," he begged.

"Fine," she pretended to be annoyed. "Right here good?" she asked spraying it on her clit.

"Yes," he replied kissing it, sucking off the whipped cream.

"Hmm," she softly moaned. He pulled away, giving her the cue to spray more. She spread her legs and he sat up.

"What about here?" she asked, clearly pleasured, and sprayed it all over her folds. She began to pant and breath deeply as his tongue traveled all around, cleaning up the whipped cream. As soon as he was done, without saying a word she sprayed a little on her entrance. He gave it a quick lick and she moaned, before spraying it in the same place. He licked it again, and she moaned louder. As she was about to spray more, he pushed her hand out of the way and inserted his tongue inside of her.

End Flashback

"You are so lucky," Chad said.

"I know," Troy smiled and the boys rolled their eyes.

**Sorry it is short! Review Please!**


	4. Relieving Stress

**OMG 81 Reviews in just 3 chapters!!! I love you all!**

"So you pretty much just give it to her whenever she wants?"

"Yeah, but sometimes when she is stressed and needs to calm down I initiate it," Troy said taking a shot.

"What?" they asked in shock.

Flashback

Gabriella groaned frustrated as she read AP Chem textbook. She and Troy were in her room studying for finals. He was sitting on the desk while she was laying down on the bed. Troy looked over at her.

"Babe you really need to calm down," he said seriously.

"How am I supposed to calm down! My final is in two days!" She exclaimed frantically.

"Gabs you have never gotten below a B on a test. You will do great, I promise," he replied sincerely.

"No I won't! I know it!"

"You need to relax. If you don't then you will just get frustrated, and then you wont do as well."

"Relax! How am I supposed to relax?" He smiled and made his way over to her bed, and laid down on his side so he was facing her.

"I have a pretty good idea," he whispered against her lips

"Troy not now, I have to study," she whined.

"Too bad," he replied. He crawled down and slipped her shorts and underwear off, and she rolled his eyes as he did so. He went back to his position next to her. "Just close your eyes baby," he whispered, his hand traveling into her folds.

"But Troy," she protested.

"No buts," he replied running his fingers through her folds. Her muscles tensed up. "Just relax Gabs, close your eyes and relax." She nodded and closed her eyes, leaning her head back onto the pillow. He rubbed her slowly and gently. He didn't want to go fast, for his mission was just to make her feel good and relax, not make her scream. As the pleasure got more intense her breaths became deeper. He stopped, leaving one finger on either side of her clit, and looked up at her. He stroked her hair lightly. Her breaths steadied and he began to rub her again. "How are you feeling baby?"

"Good," she sighed, "really good." She let out a moan as liquid escaped her body. He smiled as he started moving his fingers in a circular motion…

End Flashback

"Yeah dude, it's a great stress reliever, gets rid of nerves too," Troy said and they looked at him in shock.

Flashback

Troy grabbed Gabi by the wrist and dragged her down the hallway of East High. It was the day of the first scholastic decathalon competition and she was freaking out.

"Troy where are we going? I have to…" she whined. He stopped in front of a door and looked to either side to make sure no one was there. When he realized there wasn't, he opened the door and pulled Gabi in with him. He locked the door behind him.

"Why are we in the janitor's closet Troy?" she asked as he pushed her against the wall.

"Because these nerves of yours need to go away," he replied, his lips up against hers. Chills ran up and down her spine. He gave her a quick peck as he began to undo her jeans. She just leaned against the wall as he pulled her pants down. He then got down on his knees, so his head was right in front of her pussy and held either side of her waist. He began to kiss her pussy all over. She sighed as chills ran through her body. He kissed her clit and began to nip on it, as she began to sigh a little more. A little bit of liquid came from within her but it wasn't enough for Troy.

"Come on baby, give me more, I know you can," he said, entering his tongue into her folds. She sighed and nodded. As his tongue traveled around her entrance she let out her first moan. He smiled against her pussy and continued to lick her. Just then another gush of wetness entered his mouth. "There you go baby." She moaned and placed her hand on top of his head pulling him closer to her.

"Oh fuck Troy," she moaned and he smiled.

"Baby, you're so wet," he said as he continued to lick her. He kept on going until she came into his mouth. He swallowed and kissed up her body.

"How are you feeling?" he asked against her lips.

"So much better," she sighed.

End Flashback

"Dude please tell me it goes both ways," Chad said.

"Of course it does," Troy replied with a smile on his face.

Flashback

Gabi pushed Troy against the wall of the janitor's closet. They had skipped last period, cause Troy had a game. She kissed his lips lightly, and immediately started to travel down. As she kissed down his chest, she pulled down his red warm up pants and boxers, to see he was already hard. She grabbed his erection, and immediately took him in her mouth. As soon as she did he let out a soft groan.

"Oh yeah baby, keep going," he moaned as she continued to suck him off. He placed his hand on her head and moved it back and forth.

"Oh fuck!" he exclaimed as she deep throated him. Just then he came in her mouth. Much to his pleasure, she swallowed. He pulled up his boxers and pants as she got up off of her knees. "You're amazing," he smiled. She smiled back and kissed him lightly.

End Flashback

"Lucky bastard," Zeke muttered.

**Please Review!!!**


	5. No Longer Cute

"I'm still on the fact that you turned Gabi into like a nympho," Chad said and Troy laughed.

"It wasn't like overnight. The first time I ever touched her she was so shy. It was so cute," Troy said

Flashback

Gabriella and Troy laid in his bed watching a movie. As always, they were snuggled up against each other. Troy was stroking her sides and stomach with his fingertips. Subconsciously, he slipped his fingertips under the boxer shorts she was wearing right over her pelvic bone.

"Oh sorry," he said realizing what he had done and removing his hand.

"It's okay. It feels good." He smiled and at that he put his hand back where it was. His fingertips moved towards the center and stopped. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she replied weakly. He knew very well that she had never been touched before, so he decided to be as soft as possible, knowing that it could potentially hurt. He slowly moved his fingers down into her folds, and began to lightly stroke her up and down.

"Are you okay?" She just nodded into his chest. She began to breathe deeply at the new and foreign feeling. It wasn't Troy's intention to get her off, or make her scream and moan, it was more romantic than that, therefore he stayed away from her entrance and clit. He couldn't help but smile when she let out a soft moan as she began to get wet. He continued to softly pleasure her, and she was getting wetter and wetter.

"Do you want to feel?" he asked softly. She looked up at him and nodded shyly and slightly embarrassed. "Don't be embarrassed," he said sincerely and she nodded. He removed his hand and placed it on top of hers, before guiding it into her folds. He began to move her hand up and down, letting her feel what her pussy was like when it was wet.

"It feels good," she mumbled.

"Yeah, it does." A few moments later he pulled their hands out and placed it on her stomach.

"Did I just have an orgasm?" she asked shyly and he lightly laughed.

"Yeah."

"I liked it," she smiled and he smiled as well.

"Good."

End Flashback

"Well it seems to be that you would not use the word 'cute' to describe her now," Zeke said.

"No I would not," he laughed.

**Please Review!**


	6. Finally!

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry it has taken so long for this update. I hope it is worth the wait. As for my other stories, I am not quite sure which ones I will be updating and how soon they will be. Just please be patient. I have a new ****story,**** it is a Hairspray one, called On Screen Girlfriends. It is Zac/Brittany. If you want to, check it out. You might be thinking 'why did she start a new story if she has all these incomplete ones?' Well you see I have this problem where if I come up with an idea, it won't leave my head until I write it down. Anyways, I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 6: Finally!**

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Troy asked, kissing her neck.

"Yeah," she mumbled shyly.

"I'm gonna get you as wetter then ever before. I want you to be in the least pain possible."

"Ok," she nodded.

"Just relax baby. Just think of it as any other time. You don't have to do anything, leave the work to me." She nodded as he began to kiss down her body. He reached her pussy and began to give it light kisses. He stroked her thighs with his hands as he did so. Her thighs were tensed up, making him realize that she was not relaxed. He moved his mouth back to her stomach.

"Relax baby." She nodded but didn't loosen up. Troy removed his lips from her folds and moved up her body so they were face to face.

"What"s on your mind?" He asked in a caring tone.

"I'm just nervous," she mumbled.

"I know hun, but just pretend this is like any other time." She nodded. and loosened up her muscles. He continued to lick her until that first gush of wetness came out and she moaned.

"Oh yeah baby that's it," he mumbled against her pussy and she moaned. She continued to get wetter as he licked. "I could do this all day," he moaned. That's another thing she loved. She knew a lot of guys gave so they would get, but not Troy.

Flashback

Gabi pulled out her phone and texted Troy. For some reason he was in a bad mood and she wanted to fix it. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and conspicuously pulled it out so his teacher wouldn't see.

**Meet me in the janitor's closet at free period? I have to meet ****Tay**** but I have some time for some kisses.**

He smiled widely.

**See you there.**

Once class was over he immediately went to the old janitor's closet on the third floor. They had built a new one a few years before so this one was never used. Troy looked side to side to see if anyone was watching. When he realized no one was he walked in. After locking the door, he felt someone grab his shirt and her lips on his. He immediately began to walk her backwards until she was up against the wall. Not breaking the kiss, his hands traveled to her jeans and he unbuttoned them and unzipped them. He bent down onto his knees and pulled them as well as her underwear down so they were at the middle of her thighs. He began to place light open-mouthed kisses on her clit and her folds. Knowing he didn't have enough time to make her wet and cum, she tried to not think about what he was doing. It was just as he was doing something that felt good. For his sake, she placed her hand on his head and massaged it lightly.

"Hmm," he moaned against her clit.

"If you want you can have a few licks," she said. He immediately licked her a few times. He then pulled away and pulled up her underwear and jeans. He zipped them and buttoned them up, before standing up.

"I'll finish later," he said against her lips and she giggled. He placed a soft kiss. "I love you," he said pulling away.

"I love you too," she smiled.

End Flashback

Troy took her juices in his mouth and spread them all over her pussy. By this time she was dripping wet.

"Oh Troy, I'm gonna cum," she moaned. He smiled and pulled away, not wanting it in her mouth, but all over her pussy instead. Just then her body shook with orgasm. He smiled and sat up onto his calves. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her up so her behind was on his thighs, and her legs were on either side of him. He immediately placed his fingers on her pussy and began to softly stroke her up and down. He had a perfect view of what he was doing, which he loved.

"Talk to me Troy," she moaned.

"You're so wet baby. If you were standing up you would have cum dripping down your legs. Your folds, your clit are perfect, they are ready. I'm gonna put my fingers inside of you now, I am gonna stay there for a while, a lot longer than usual." She just nodded. He insterted two fingers in her and she moaned extremely loud. He began to move them in a circular motion.

"How does that feel?" He asked, breifly looking up at her.

"Good...so good," she moaned. He continued for a few more minutes.

"I'm gonna go in farther now," he informed her. She nodded and he pushed in farther.

"Oh fuck!" She exclaimed in pleasure, and he smiled happy that it didn't hurt her. He thrusted his fingers into her more, practically making her scream.

"Faster Troy!" He obliged. 10 minutes later she was ready. He pulled out and she moaned in dissapointment. He wiped his fingers on his boxers before crawling up to her so they were face to face.

"You're ready down there, you ready up here?" He asked placing a piece of hair behind her ear. She took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm not going to stay in you for too long, if I do it will be more painful." She nodded and he got a condom from the bedside table. He took his boxers off and placed it on. He positioned himself in between her and entered her. She winced in extreme pain and he pulled out.

"Shh take a deep breath and tell me when you are ready," he said stroking her sides. She nodded. A few minutes later he entered her again, thrusting into her twice before pulling out. He repeated this action thrusting more and more every time, as the pain decreased.

"I'm ready Troy," she said. "Don't pull out. Make me cum." He smiled and entered her. His hips rocked back and forth as she began to moan and sigh. "Oh god this feels so good," she moaned and he kissed her neck.

"You feel so good. You're so wet and tight," he whispered in her ear. "I love feeling all of you."

"Yeah," she moaned. "This is perfect Troy." He smiled and began thrust a little faster.

"Troy..." She moaned and he couldn't help but moan as well. "I'm gonna cum."

"Cum with me," he moaned. A few seconds they both climaxed. He pulled out and looked in her eyes.

"That was amazing," she said.

"Yeah...it was," he smiled.

The Next Day

Troy walked into the locker room with a big smile on his face.

"What got into you?" Chad asked. He smiled wider.

"Me and Gabi...we did it." Jason, Zeke, and chad's jaws dropped.

"It…it," Chad said in shock.

"Yep," Troy smiled.

"Finally!"

**Please Review!!**


End file.
